Lost
by Atani
Summary: Ich bin ganz schlecht in sowas, aber ich versuchs. Lena kommt nach Mittelerde, das Übliche. Dort wird sie von zwei Elben für ihre Tochter gehalten. Legolas taucht auch noch auf, aber er mag keine Menschen.
1. Seltsames Erwachen

****

Disclaimer: Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört Tolkien. Ich will auch nichts damit verdienen. Außerdem gehört dieses Kapitel auch nicht mir, das hat eine Freundin geschrieben.

Autor: Also, das ist meine erste HdR Story. Wie oben schon gesagt gehört das Kapitel nicht mir. Eine Freundin hat angefangen diese Story zu schreiben und hat sie dann mir geschenkt. Macht sie öfter, verliert nur viel zu schnell die Lust am schreiben. Da mir die Story so gut gefallen hat, will ich sie dann weiter schreiben. Hoffe der Stilwechsel oder so, fällt nicht ganz so doll auf. Hoffe euch gefällt sie ein wenig. Kleines Review wäre ganz toll.

Lost

Kapitel 1: Seltsames Erwachen

Lena POV

Grelles Licht. Das kreischende Quietschen der Bremsen. Schmerz der meinen Körper beinahe zerreißt, so heiß und unnachgiebig. Dann...plötzliche Stille. Eine kühle Dunkelheit die mich umfängt. In der ferne kann ich noch die Sirenen des Krankenwagens hören.

Jetzt kommen sie mich holen. Jetzt werden sie mir helfen. Wenn ich wieder aus der Dunkelheit auftauchen werde, werde ich in einem weißen und sterilen Krankenzimmer liegen. Schwestern und Ärzte werden mein Bett umringen und mir lächelnd sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird.

Die hallende Dunkelheit wird langsam warm. Warm wird zu heiß. Ich fühle mich, als würde mein Körper verbrennen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich überhaupt schwitze.

Sanft werde ich an den Schultern gerüttelt. Wissen die Rettungskräfte neuerdings nicht mehr wie man mit einer Verletzten umgeht? Das Rütteln wird stärker, doch ich stöhne nur protestierend. Auch wenn es heiß ist will ich noch nicht aus dieser Finsternis auftauchen. Nur Schmerz würde mich erwarten.

Immer noch aus weiter Ferne höre ich Stimmen die in einem seltsamen Singsang miteinander reden. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen und bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es überhaupt will. Ich spüre wie ich vom Boden gehoben werde und warte darauf die kühle Unterlage der Krankenbahre unter meinem Rücken zu fühlen.

Doch stattdessen werde ich bäuchlings auf etwas warmes, atmendes gelegt. Es scheint zu vibrieren. Trotzdem weigere ich mich immer noch mein dunkles Plätzchen zu verlassen. Mit dem letzten Gedanken das sie sich schon um mich kümmern werden, lasse ich mich tiefer hinein sinken.

+-+ 

Die Dunkelheit ist zu grauem Nebel geworden. Ich spüre wie meine Augenlieder zucken und langsam aufflattern. Obwohl der Raum abgedunkelt ist muss ich sie wieder schließen. Ein leises Stöhnen dringt über meine Lippen. Mein Kopf dröhnt und ich habe das Gefühl, als würden mehrere Schnellzüge durch mein Hirn rauschen.

Ich spüre wie mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn liegt und mein Körper glüht. Habe ich Fieber? Wahrscheinlich, denn sicherlich kann man ein Spiegelei auf meiner Haut braten. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und schwachen Armen, taste ich Richtung Stirn. Noch bevor ich sie erreiche legt sich eine feingliedrige, kleine Hand auf den Platz. Sie ist angenehm kühl und erleichtert seufzend lasse ich meine eigene Hand wieder sinken.

Die Kühle der fremden Hand scheint meine Sinne wieder etwas zu schärfen. Der fiebrige Schleier scheint sich ganz langsam ein Stück zurück zu ziehen. Etwas enttäuscht kräusele ich die Lippen als sich die fremde Hand wieder entfernt. Stattdessen höre ich es dicht neben meinem Ohr leise plätschern und ein eigentümlicher Geruch der zwischen süß und sauer schwankt, steigt in meine Nase.

Kurz darauf spüre ich auch schon eine kühle Feuchte die sich auf den Platz legt auf dem die Hand gelegen hatte. Der Geruch ist nun stärker und macht mich wieder müde. Trotzdem komme ich noch zu den Überlegungen was das für ein Krankenhaus ist und was für seltsame Methoden sie doch haben. Nicht das es mir nicht gefallen würde, ich empfand es als um einiges besser.

Während ich diesmal in einen tiefen Schlaf über gleite, dringt ein seltsames Lied an meine Ohren. Ich kann die Sprache nicht verstehen, doch die Stimme und der Klang der Melodie berühren mich. Eine angenehme Ruhe legt sich über meine Seele. Wickelt sie wie ein Stück Watte ein und hält alle harten und kalten Einflüsse fern.

*-*

Als ich wieder erwache weiß ich nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, doch immer noch habe ich dieses wohlige Gefühl das ich schon beim einschlafen hatte. Keine Schnellzüge rasen mehr durch meinen Schädel und auch das fiebrige Gefühl ist zum großen Teil verschwunden. Der Raum hat immer noch diesen süß, sauren Geruch und ich kann spüren das jemand bei mir ist.

Noch bin ich nicht bereit meine Augen zu öffnen und in das Gesicht meines pflegenden Engels zu blicken. Ich fühle mich noch zu schwach. Doch die Person die bei mir sitzt scheint bemerkt zu haben das ich wach bin. Sanft greift die kleine und feingliedrige Hand nach meiner. Zärtlich und aufmunternd gleiten schmale Finger über meinen Handrücken. Kurz darauf dringt wieder diese fremdartige Sprache auf mich ein. Selbst beim normalen sprechen klingt es wie ein Lied. Wo war ich hier?

Unsicher was mich erwarten würde öffne ich die Augen. Kein Zimmer wie im Krankenhaus begrüßt mich. Stattdessen starre ich auf eine Decke mit schweren Holzbalken die kunstvoll verziert sind. Ein Strahlen geht von ihnen aus, als hätte sie jemand mit viel Mühe geschliffen. Meine Augen wandern zu ebenso kunstvollen Wänden an denen Wandteppiche hängen. Bilder aus einer Fantasiewelt begrüßen mich von ihnen. Ich sauge jede Kleinigkeit in mich auf. Auch die großen, freundlichen Fenster die mit einem zarten, weißen Stoff verhangen sind. Der leichte Wind der mit einem blumigen Duft von draußen herein dringt, bauscht die Vorhänge spielerisch auf.

Alles in diesem Raum scheint aus diesem schönen Holz geschaffen zu sein. Selbst die Möbel strahlen in derselben Manier. Trotzdem wirkt alles vollkommen natürlich, so als würde es immer noch zu einem Wald gehören. Nichts scheint fehl am Platze zu sein. Nicht einmal das Bett in dem ich jetzt liege. Es ist einfach gehalten. Hat an der linken und rechten Seite genau dieselben Vorhänge wie die Fenster. Bettdecke und Kissen leuchten blütenweiß und müssen wohl mit etwas anderem als Daunen gefüllt sein. Doch ich komme nicht weiter dazu zu überlegen, denn meine Augen treffen auf die Hand meines pflegenden Engels wie sie meine hält.

Ich werde nicht enttäuscht zu sehen das sie genauso zart ist wie ich es erfühlt habe. Sie ist beinahe noch weitaus schöner. So blass und unendlich schmal ohne dürre zu wirken. Die Haut ist weich und sieht aus als wäre sie aus feinstem Porzellan. Konnte jemand solche Haut besitzen? Solche Hände? Wenn die Hände allein schon von solch unglaublicher Schönheit waren, was war dann mit dem Rest?

Wollte ich wissen wessen Hand ich da hielt? Ich konnte nicht mal sicher sein ob sie zu einem Mann oder einer Frau gehörte. Etwas zeitloses das gleichzeitig ohne Geschlecht zu sein schien haftete ihr an. Vielleicht war ich sogar tot...

Wieder drückte die Hand aufmunternd meine. Als ob es mein Stichwort wäre wanderten meine Augen, müde von den ganzen Einflüssen, aufwärts. Ein schlanker, wohlgeformter Arm. Gekleidet in einem zarten, seidenen, blauen Stoff. So strahlend wie der Himmel an einem Frühlingstag. Schimmernde Perlen waren in den wertvollen Stoff eingelassen. Auch wenn der Stoff schon bezaubernd war, so war der Anblick meines pflegenden Engels berauschend.

Wahrhaft ein Engel. Tiefe Seegrüne Augen sahen mich liebevoll an. Die geschwungenen rosigen Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen. Sie schien wirklich aus Porzellan zu bestehen, denn sie war so strahlend das es meinen Augen fast schmerzte. Der blaue Stoff des Kleides schmiegte sich eng an einen hochgewachsenen, schlanken Körper. Wilde silberne Locken schlängelten sich bis zu den Hüften und waren kunstvoll mit geflochtenen Zöpfen verziert. Stolz hatte sie den Kopf auf dem langen Schwanenhals erhoben. Das musste ein Engel sein, denn etwas derartig Vollkommenes hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht gesehen. 

Doch waren Engel nicht geschlechtslos? Das hier war eindeutig eine Frau. Immer noch lächelte sie liebevoll auf mich hinab. Selbst wenn ich stehen würde, wäre sie bestimmt einen Kopf größer als ich. Und wo waren ihre Flügel? Diese weißen Schwingen die man so oft auf Bildern zu sehen bekam? Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Vielleicht hatten Engel keine Flügel, vielleicht brauchten sie diese gar nicht.

Sie schien zu bemerken das ich etwas an ihr suchte. Flüchtig wandte sie ihre Seegrünen Augen von mir ab und schaute an sich selbst hinab. Mir stockte abermals der Atem, als einige Haarsträhnen von ihrem Ohr rutschten. Wenn ich wirklich tot war, so waren Engel vollkommen anders als auf der ganzen Welt beschrieben. Ihr Ohr war spitz. Nicht übermäßig spitz, aber auch nicht so rund wie meines. Es war anders und machte den Eindruck sehr hellhörig und empfindlich zu sein.

Meine Augen wanderten wieder zu den herrlichen Wandteppichen. Das waren keine Fantasiegebilde. Es waren Wesen so wie sie. Schöne Frauen. Stolze Männer. Krieger und Pferde. Diese Wandteppiche schienen hunderte von Zeitaltern zu erzählen. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.

Wie viele mochte es von ihnen geben und warum war ich hier? Ich unterschied mich doch so sehr von ihnen. Eine neue Idee keimte in mir auf. Doch diese war so lächerlich und noch unmöglicher als Tod und Engel, dass ich es nicht wagen wollte sie weiter auszuführen.

Ihre fremde, melodische Stimme ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Es hörte sich hübsch an, nein vielmehr wunderschön und so gern ich es wollte, ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Als sie bemerkte das ich nichts von dem verstand was sie sagte, schwieg sie wieder. Forschend durchsuchte sie mein Gesicht. Dabei hatten ihre Augen einen solchen Ausdruck von Trauer angenommen, dass es mir schmerzhaft ins Herz schnitt. Verzweifelt kämpfte ich um meine Fassung um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Entschuldigend schüttelte sie den Kopf und drückte abermals sanft meine Hand. So schnell wie die Trauer gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

In einem Anflug von Hoffnung fragte ich, " Wo bin ich? Wer bist du?". Vielleicht konnte sie mich verstehen. Doch sie legte nur den Kopf schief und runzelte die sonst so glatte Stirn. Ihr schien es wie mir zu ergehen, sie hörte diese Sprache zum ersten Mal.

Plötzlich strahlte ihr Gesicht auf. Mit einer Hand deutete sie auf sich und sagte in diesem singenden Ton, " Niéneth!". Ich nickte, denn was sollte es anderes sein als ihr Name? Dann deutete sie auf mich und ich wollte schon den Mund öffnen um ihr meinen Namen zu sagen, als sie mit Bestimmtheit sagte, " Eirien!". 

Verblüfft starrte ich sie an. Wer war Eirien? Ich bestimmt nicht! Langsam schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und sagte ebenfalls mit Bestimmtheit und auf mich deutend, " Lena!". Wieder legte sie den Kopf schief, was mehr einen drolligen als stolzen Ausdruck hatte. Ganz untypisch für ein Wesen wie sie biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe, schüttelte dann jedoch heftig ihren Kopf und deutete wieder auf mich, " Eirien!". Das kam mit solchem Nachdruck das ich selbst bezweifelte ob ich wirklich Lena hieß und nicht Eirien.

Noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte schreckte ich durch eine andere Stimme zusammen. Ich hatte niemanden kommen gehört. " Niéneth!". Auch wenn es sich eindeutig um eine männliche Stimme handelte, hatte sie jedoch den selben Singsang und wirkte im Moment strenger.

Mir drohte eine Ohnmacht als ich den Mann erblickte. Er war ebenso jung wie sie und stand ihrer Schönheit im nichts nach. Die gleiche Porzellanhaut. Dieselbe stolze Haltung. Er war größer als sie und muskulöser. Pechschwarzes Haar wallte seinen Rücken hinab und ebenso schwarze Augen blickten den weiblichen Engel streng an. Gekleidet war er vollkommen in dunkelgrün. Ein Lederwams spannte sich über seine Brust und der weite Umhang reichte fast bis zum Boden. Auch trug er Leggins in derselben dunkelgrünen Farbe nur seine Lederstiefel waren braun. In der Hand hielt er fest einen Bogen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Trugen Engel Bögen und offensichtliche Jagdkleidung? Doch irgendwie war diese Frage eher nebensächlich, denn seine blendende Schönheit schien jeden normalen Gedanken aus meinem Hirn zu wischen. Ich konnte mir keinen schöneren Mann als ihn vorstellen.

Niéneth, wie sich der Engel selbst nannte hatte meine Hand losgelassen. In einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung hatte sie sich erhoben und schwebte beinahe lautlos zu dem Mann. Ich sah wie sie trotzig ihr Kinn hervor reckte.

" Eirien", meinte sie und deutete in meine Richtung, dann fügte sie noch andere Wörter hinzu die ich nun wirklich nicht verstehen konnte. Auch wenn ihre Stimme nie die Ausmaße eines Liedes verließ, hörte ich doch den Unterschied. Sie schien entschlossen, aber auch zornig zu sein.

Ich beobachtete die Beiden mit Verzückung. Ihre Bewegungen und biegsamen Körper besaßen solch eine Perfektion das es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er war die Ruhe selbst, stolz und erhaben und doch hatte er nicht weniger Grazie als sie. Sie schien die Wildere und Zornigere von beiden zu sein. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Das silberne Haar leuchtete bei jeder Bewegung von ihr ohne das es mit dem Sonnenlicht in Berührung kam. 

Auch wenn sie sich offensichtlich stritten, wurden ihre Stimmen niemals laut oder nahmen eine ausfallende Tonart an. Für mich klang es wie ein Duett das beide zusammen sangen. Es war albern, doch trotzdem überkamen mich meine Gedanken die ich zuvor gehegt hatte. Wenn es keine Engel waren, was waren sie dann? Unweigerlich schossen Bilder durch meinen Kopf. Seiten von Büchern, Stücke von Filmen. Beides liebte ich sehr. Vielleicht waren sie Elben? Doch dann würden ihnen die Beschreibungen aus Büchern und Filmen nicht gerecht werden. Außerdem hatte Tolkien doch alles erfunden oder? Mittelerde, Elben, Zwerge...das war doch alles seiner Fantasie entsprungen. Und doch schien diese Fantasie leibhaftig vor mir zu stehen. 

Wie zum Teufel war ich hier her gekommen? Träumte ich? Schlief ich irgendwo friedlich in einem Krankenhausbett? Verzweifelt und vollkommen verwirrt biss ich auf meine Unterlippe. Fast augenblicklich zuckte ich vor Schmerz zusammen. Weder Träumende noch Tote konnten Schmerz empfinden.

Als ich aus meinen tiefen Gedankengängen langsam wieder auftauchte, merkte ich wie ein paar tiefe, schwarze Augen mich betrachteten. Es lag ein ebenso liebevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen des männlichen Wesens wie zuvor bei der Frau. Mit leichten und grazilen Schritten trat er ans Bett heran ohne dabei den Augenkontakt zu verlieren. Er verneigte sich leicht in meine Richtung während er eine Hand aufs Herz legte, " Mae govannen.". 

Jetzt fiel ich wirklich beinahe in Ohnmacht. Auch wenn ich ansonsten keinerlei Ahnung von Sindarin hatte, so wusste ich doch wie die Begrüßung klang. Und das war sie eindeutig gewesen. Ich war verdammt noch mal in einem meiner Lieblingsbücher gelandet.

Ich schluckte schwer und brachte der Höflichkeit halber ebenfalls ein " Mae govannen.", hervor. Der dunkelhaarige Elb lächelte mir erfreut zu, dann zeigte er auf sich, " Elda". Nun lächelte ich und versuchte bei ihm mein Glück mit meinem Namen, " Lena!". Er wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt und schielte zu Niéneth die ebenfalls heran getreten war und ganz unelbisch auf ihrer Lippe knabberte. 

Ich seufzte und befürchtete schon eine erneute Diskussion, doch Niéneth schob Elda mit sanfter Gewalt von meinem Bett. Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln rückte sie meine Bettdecke zurecht, dann nahm sie wieder auf dem kleinen Stuhl platz und begann leise zu singen. Auch wenn ich mir wie ein kleines Kind vorkam und ich am liebsten protestiert hätte, hatten diese Klänge wieder diese erstaunlich ermüdende Wirkung auf mich. Mit einem wohligen Gefühl fielen mir die Augen zu.


	2. Genesung

Disclaimer: Es gehört wie immer nichts mir, aber daran werde ich schon nicht sterben.

Der Autor hat unnötigerweise was zu sagen: Erstmal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

@Megchen: Das letzte Kapitel habe ich leider nicht selbst geschrieben. Das war meine Freundin und jetzige CoAutorin

@Eirien: Hey, eine Namensvetterin. Dann bleibe mal dran. Ich würd mich freuen.

Auch lieben Dank an, Drow bleib dran :)

Noch was, habe bemerkt das ich allein doch nicht so das große Schreibtalent habe. Also hab ich die ursprüngliche Besitzerin der Story überzeugen können, noch ein wenig mit zu schreiben. Tataaa, also habt ihr jetzt zwei Autoren, Iarethirwen und meine Wenigkeit. Gut, los gehts.

Kapitel 2: Genesung

Lena/ Eirien POV

Einige Tage waren bereits vergangen, doch ich kam mir vor als hätte ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es hätten auch Wochen sein können. Vielleicht lag es daran das ich so viel schlief. Ich musste wohl sehr krank sein. Doch jedesmal wenn ich erwachte, erwachte ich nicht aus meinem Traum. Immer saß Niéneth neben meinem Bett, manchmal Elda oder beide Elben zusammen. 

Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen warum sie sich so sehr um mich kümmerten, weshalb sie so liebevoll mit mir umgingen, als wäre ich ihr Kind. Niéneth sang für mich, fütterte mich und heilte meine Krankheit. Selbst im Schlaf konnte ich ihre liebkosenden Hände spüren die mütterlich über mein Haar glitt. 

Durch die Fürsorge der beiden Elben kam ich nach und nach wieder zu Kräften. Ich konnte mich aufsetzen, schlief nicht mehr so viel und auch bekam ich diese seltsame, grüne Suppe nicht mehr.

Vielleicht waren es doch Wochen die vergangen waren. Niéneth hatte mir einen kleinen, bequemen Stuhl in den winzigen Garten geschoben. Ein warmer, sonniger Frühlingstag, geradezu perfekt um an der frischen Luft zu sitzen. Der Duft der von den Kräutern die Niéneth pflanzte ausging, war angenehm. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sog die Luft tief ein.

Dies war kein Traum mehr. Für einen Traum, träumte ich schon viel zu lang. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass es Mittelerde wirklich gab. Auch wenn es wundervoll und friedlich hier war, so wollte ich nachhause. Mit jedem Tag mit dem es mir besser ging, konnte ich mein Heimweh wachsen fühlen. Natürlich wäre ich traurig die beiden Elben die so liebevoll sind zu verlassen, doch dies war nicht meine Heimat.

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen als ich meine Augen vom Himmel senkte. Ich würde mich nie daran gewöhnen das Elben so leise waren. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den schönen und dennoch blassen Lippen, stand Elda vor mir. Er verneigte sich leicht und reichte mir dann seine feingliedrige Hand. Ohne Scheu legte ich meine kleinere in seine und er zog mich ohne jegliche Mühe vom Stuhl, auf die Beine. Ich lächelte strahlend zu ihm hinauf, denn ich hatte keine Angst. Etwas sagte mir das diese Beiden mir niemals ein Haar krümmen würden. Auch wusste ich das es jetzt Zeit für meine Lehrstunde war, die Elda seit einigen Tagen abhielt.

Ich musste über diesen schönen Elben staunen. War er doch so geduldig mit mir, denn besonders klug oder geschickt im lernen ihrer Sprache oder Gepflogenheiten war ich nicht. Als ob es selbstverständlich wäre und ich nie etwas anderes getan hätte, wanderte ich an seiner Seite in den Wald hinein. Geduldig wies er von einem Gegenstand zum nächsten und nannte dessen Namen. Ich seufzte leise, solange ich hier weilte musste ich wohl etwas lernen.

*-* Elda POV

Seit zwei Wochen war sie nun schon bei uns. Erst hatte sie viel geschlafen, ihr menschlicher, schwacher Körper war von einem heftigen Fieber geplagt worden. Niéneth hatte oft Angst gehabt, das es das Mädchen nicht überstehen würde. Doch elbische Heilkunst ist mächtig und so haben die Kräuter auch dieses Mal geholfen.

Sie ist wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Lange hat es gedauert, für elbische Verhältnisse, doch nun sitzt sie im Garten und starrt in den Himmel. Niéneth war der Meinung, dass es ihr gut tun würde.

Es ist faszinierend dieses sterbliche Wesen zu betrachten und ich kann auch die zärtlichen Gefühle die ich für sie hege, nicht verbergen. Zu lange ist es her, seitdem ich zuletzt einen Menschen gesehen habe. 12 Jahre, wenn ich genau überlege. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher wie Niéneth ob es wirklich Eirien ist. Natürlich wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, doch ich bin skeptischer. Die Umstände wie wir sie gefunden haben sind seltsam, selbst für einen erfahrenen Elben wie mich. Als ob das Mädchen vom Himmel gefallen wäre. In den Tiefen Düsterwaldes hat sie einfach bewusstlos auf dem Boden gelegen. In dieser seltsamen Kleidung, mit dieser fremden Sprache die sie immer und immer wieder im Traum murmelte.

Auch hatte sie wohl noch nie Elben gesehen, denn als sie erwachte hatte ihr Blick Bände gesprochen. Wenn sie Eirien wäre...sie müsste sich an Elben erinnern können, sie müsste Teile unserer Sprache immer noch beherrschen. Doch dieses Mädchen kennt nichts von alledem. So als wäre sie gerade in diese Welt geboren worden. Doch ich möchte glauben das es Eirien ist. Nie haben wir erfahren was mit unserem kleinen Mädchen geschehen ist...ich wünsche mir das sie es ist. Nicht nur für mich, sondern für Niéneth. Sie ist so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen, wenn dieses Mädchen gehen würde.

Leise habe ich mich ihr genähert und erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen, als ihr Blick mich trifft. Traurige blaue Augen die ständig von Grau getrübt werden, sehen mich an. Ihre Augen erinnern an einen Regentag hier in Mittelerde. Blau und Grau in Perfektion miteinander vermischt. Eirien besaß die selben Augen. Auch besaß sie dieses seltsame blonde Haar, das nicht wirklich blond ist, sondern in Farben von Asche getaucht wird so wie es zu ihren regnerischen Augen passt. Und doch ist es wieder nicht Eirien, denn vor mir sitzt eine junge Menschenfrau die mir nun ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkt. Wenn sie es ist, so ist sie erwachsen geworden. Erwachsen ohne elbische Einflüsse. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, keine herausragende Schönheit oder Grazie. Einfach nur unelbisch, viel zu klein, viel zu viele weiche Rundungen. Und doch erscheint sie mir im Moment wie das schönste Wesen das Mittelerde je gesehen hat. Sie ist Eirien...sie muss es sein...unsere Tochter.

*-* Lena/ Eirien POV

Die hohen Bäume sind beeindruckend. So uralt, wahrscheinlich so alt wie Mittelerde selbst. Sie scheinen sich miteinander zu unterhalten, denn ihr Rauschen klingt nicht wie in meiner Welt. Fast gleicht es einem Flüstern.

Je weiter ich mit Elda in den Wald vorgedrungen bin desto dunkler wurde es. Doch er ist so sicher, mit seinen guten Augen kann er ebenso sehen wie bei hellem Tageslicht. Ich vermisse den blauen Himmel über mir, stattdessen sehe ich nur Baumwipfel die im Wind hin und her schwanken. Welcher Wald könnte das sein? Ich kenne die Beschreibungen aus Büchern und Filme. Der Wald scheint zu düster für die von Lorien und zu freundlich für den Fangorn. Über den Düsterwald habe ich einige Beschreibungen gelesen, aber sie sind so unterschiedlich wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann. Ob er es ist? Nein, es müsste mehr Elben hier geben. Wer kann schon sagen wie viele Wälder Mittelerde bedecken? Vielleicht ist es ein ganz anderer.

Wieder betrachtet Elda mich mit diesem eigentümlichen Gesichtsausdruck so wie er es den ganzen Nachmittag getan hat. Was ist mit diesen Elben? Finden sie Menschen genauso interessant wie wir Menschen die Elben? Vielleicht ist das so, aber es macht mich nervös, wenn seine schwarzen Augen so intensiv auf mir ruhen. Er sucht etwas, an mir, in mir. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er es je finden wird.

Ich weiß das er diese Eirien sucht, aber alles was ich dazu sagen kann ist, das ich es nicht bin. Nie hat mich jemand so gerufen. Außerdem...müsste er nicht nach einer Elbin suchen? Für Niéneth steht es so gut wie fest das ich Eirien bin. Immer werde ich so von ihr gerufen und sie behandelt mich, als wäre ich ihr eigenes Kind. Auch in Eldas Augen kann ich Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit lesen. Was soll ich tun? Irgendwann werde ich Mittelerde wieder verlassen.

Eine der düsteren Baumwurzeln schiebt sich mir in den Weg, oder was wahrscheinlicher ist, liegt schon seit Jahrhunderten dort. Ich kann sie nicht sehen und ehe ich es weiß stolpere ich und beginne zu fallen. Fest kneife ich die Augen zusammen und warte auf den Aufprall. Stattdessen lande ich weich und sicher.

Mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit hat Elda nach mir gegriffen und mich in seinen Armen aufgefangen. Ich öffne die Augen und starre in sein lächelndes Gesicht. Seine helle Haut schimmert in der Dunkelheit und seine Augen lodern wie schwarzes Feuer. Auch wenn es der erste Elb ist den ich je gesehen habe bin ich mir sicher das es der schönste ist. Ob sie wissen wie unheimlich ihre Schönheit ist? Wie anziehend sie auf alle anderen Wesen wirken?

Ich spüre wie ich rot um die Nase werde und weiche beschämt seinen Augen aus. Sein Strahlen wird noch heller und sanft stellt er mich wieder auf die Füße. Doch meine Hand lässt er nicht los. Fest umschließen seine Finger meine, drücken sie zärtlich und ziehen mich aus der Finsternis des Waldes. Die Wärme seiner Haut ergreift meine und alles an was ich denken kann ist, das seine Hand meine hält. Das schönste und bezauberndste Wesen schenkt mir unbedeutenden Licht so viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Schweigend und immer noch an seiner Hand, wie ein Vater der sein Kind führt, verlasse ich den Wald.

*-* Niéneth POV

Meine Augen schauen wieder besorgt aus dem Fenster. Es wird schon dunkel und noch immer kann ich die Beiden nicht sehen. Ich werde ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit Elda haben, wenn er wieder zurück ist. Sie ist noch viel zu schwach um mit ihm durch den Wald zu spazieren. Im Grunde kann ihr nichts passieren, wenn sie bei ihm ist und doch habe ich viel zu viel Angst. Nicht noch einmal will ich sie verlieren.

Natürlich weiß ich das sie menschlich ist und irgendwann sterben wird, doch solange möchte ich sie bei mir halten. Auch wenn sie in den Jahren erwachsen geworden ist und Elda sich nicht sicher ist, ob es Eirien ist, ich weiß es. Sie ist mein kleines Mädchen das wie ein Wunder in meine Arme kam, durch ein Unglück von mir gerissen wurde und nun vom Himmel fiel.

Sie wird an meiner Seite bleiben. Sie gehört zu Elda und mir. Nichts und niemand wird das je ändern können.


End file.
